shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Cypher
Cypher is a main character in Shadow Fight 2. He is a wise, genius old man who is trapped in the Shadow World for a long time. He becomes the replacement for Sensei's role in Act VII, describing the rules of challenges (Except for the Stone Grove Challenge, which is explained by Ancient and Spaceship Challenge, which is explained by Kali) and duels to the players, and reminds them each time they level up. Cypher possesses a vast knowledge about the Shadow World. He often informs Shadow and Kali about crucial information that can help them in beating Titan. Mini-boss Battle After 15 stages of the Hideout tournament are completed, Cypher will challenge Shadow to a friendly sparring to test his prowess. He wields the Telescopic Staff as his weapon and uses the Landmines as ranged weapon. Two rounds must be won in order to score a victory. There is a total of three rounds that can be fought. The timer for each battle is 99 seconds, as per usual conditions. Achievements * 'Man of Sense ' Awarded for defeating Cypher. Quotes *''Who have you brought here, Kali? Did you forget we're in hiding''? *''Shroud himself? Interesting... So, Shadow, you must be quite important to Titan if he sent his best fighter to fetch you. That makes you important to us, too.'' *''You should rest here. We can't allow you to leave the compound just yet, for your own safety... and ours.'' *''Kali, give our guest a tour. We will speak later.'' *''Titan never conquered a world without resistance. Each time a champion arises to stop him.'' *''Shroud was once such a champion. He lost, and compromised with his conscience. Titan spared his life, but made a faithful slave out of him.'' *''You don't yet understand what you're dealing with, boy. Titan is a monster, a parasite for whom life itself means nothing.'' *''Your fight against Titan is inevitable, but the outcome is not predetermined. You will need more than just your strength. Show me all you've got!'' *''You're strong, capable. But Titan is no simple brute. He can harrow your mind, leaving no chance to defend. His will turns into your will. But there's a way.'' *''Before Titan came, an ancient tribe lived here. Their wills were strong. He was unable to turn them into his mindless soldiers, so he ordered their destruction.'' *''But one of these ancients escaped and hid... somewhere. I tried to use Cronos, my greatest creation, to find him.'' *''The ancient one is powerful. He wiped Cronos' memory, replacing it with an idea to cleanse this world of all vices. He's likely near one of Titan's factories.'' *''Shadow, do you copy? You've impressed our fighters, but another wishes to spar under special rules. Meet him at the Hideout if you want. Over and out.'' *''Shadow, it's Cypher speaking. There is yet another fighter at the Hideout who would like to spar with you.'' *''Shadow, Kali, do you copy? Status report?'' *''Interesting. He won't be allowed near Titan still, but I have an idea. Titan's men are holding a competition at the Incubator.'' *''The winner will be promoted to a commander of a special squadron "Faceless" at the ceremony held at Titan's citadel. It's your chance to get close to Titan.'' *''Shadow, Kali, do you copy? Got new intel. Looks like Shroud is completely out of control!'' *''Titan is sending one of his retainers, a certain Justice, to bring Shroud to his senses. Here is what we've intercepted.'' *''I have intercepted another exchange of messages. Commencing transmission.'' *''The girl has lost her mind, obviously, it's Titan's work. We can hold her here, but she'll remain like that for as long as Titan holds grip of her mind.'' *''I understand Titan's true motives now. When you opened the Gates, Shadow Energy formed a new body for you. A capsule made of pure energy.'' *''Should you lose this battle, Titan won't need the champions' energy - he'll have yours. Any world finding itself in his way will be reduced to ashes.'' *''Our enemy proved to be more devious than expected. It was not your fault. But you should go now, while you can! Back through the Gates and to your world.'' Trivia * Cypher's landmines are different than the one in the shop; it blinks with red light instead of green light. * He is also an inventor, having invented Cronos. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Allies